An Official Member Forever
by YahooSounding
Summary: At first, Francine was afraid of the Ladybugs and their threats... but after she realizes that Stan pays more attention to the dog than to her, she can't help but feel that maybe... the Ladybugs were right in cheating on their husbands. So, to prove she can do it, she goes to the parking valet boy and goes through with an affair! Francine x Hector the Valet, Lemon, for Miledman2
1. Francine's Decision Made

All right, this is a request for Miledman2, who wanted to see this American Dad-styled fanfiction involving Francine and alternate take on the episode "Not Particularly Desperate Housewives" episode, and quite frankly, it's quite the interesting tale. You'll see why soon enough.

* * *

Francine Smith had never felt so scared in her life. At first, she thought that joining the Ladybugs would be a fun deal, but then when she found out the truth that they always cheated on their husbands, and they thought that she was having an affair with the valet parking boy from the art gallery. She took advantage of that for a couple of days, and at first, she enjoyed the luxury, but... then the Ladybugs asked for Francine to bring him over to Snooty's Boutique. At first, she thought she could get out just fine, but then their leader made an ominous threat to her that they would kill her if she didn't cheat on her husband, and was given a time limit of 24 hours. At first, she thought it would be an empty threat, until they brought up Anne Fleming...

And when she researched her, Francine realized that the woman that owned the dog that Stan was now growing attached to was the very same woman that was murdered by the shopping carts. She yelped nervously as she tried to take deep breaths as she walked out quickly. Would they go through with their threats?

Well, the next day, sometime near late morning, early afternoon, her answer was given as her usual chores were sabotaged, from burned shirts, to switched condiments, to even an explosion of the vacuum cleaner activated by Roger. She knew she had to talk to Stan right away.

Immediately, she ran upstairs crying as she caught Stan just hanging up the phone. "Stan, help me! I've been faking an affair to impress the Ladybugs. They found out I was lying, and now they're trying to kill me."

Francine watched as Stan paused, looking to be in thought. "A cult of murderous housewives. Before 9/11, I wouldn't have believed it. Or at least I'd ask you some follow-up questions. But that's just not the world we live in anymore."

Francine sobbed as she moved closer to the man she married. "I'm so sorry I pretended to cheat on you. I don't know what to do!"

The poor blonde woman sobbed on the man's shoulder as Stan, looking like he half believed her, tried to comfort his wife. "Don't worry. I'll protect you."

Francine moved back as she gave her husband a smile. Stan continued, "You and the kids are the most precious thing in the world to me and-"

It was then both husband and wife heard the sound of a familiar dog barking, with Roger talking to the dog as if it was a baby. Stan's demeanor then changed, much to Francine's concern as she noticed the tear in Stan's eye. All of a sudden, as if he had completely forgotten what Francine had told him just seconds ago, he dropped her without a second thought and ran out.

"Stan!" Francine gasped in horror, before giving a glare, before yelling, "Fine! If you love that dog so much, why don't you marry-"

It was right at that moment Francine noticed the picture frame on Stan's desk. She picked it up and gasped, noticing Fussy's picture taped on Francine's head in their wedding photo.

At that moment... right at this very moment... Francine started to realize something. Stan wasn't paying attention to her, in fact, he was more focused on that dog she brought in than to his own wife. She was furious beyond her wildest dreams as she stomped her foot. She gritted her teeth angrily, looking furious. She had tolerated Stan and his... little games for quite a while now... but this was her final straw.

"Ugh, why did I even go to Stan in the first place?" Francine growled. "He wouldn't even know I cheated on him if... if..."

Francine's eyes started to widen in surprise as she looked outside, slowly beginning to think. She then looked down. "Maybe the Ladybugs were right in cheating on their husbands... maybe I should consider it from their point of view. Maybe their husbands are just as unfaithful as they were... and the way they go on about having fun with other men... it does seem like... a wild lifestyle... a lifestyle that maybe... maybe I could enjoy..."

She groaned as she held her head. She frowned in determination as she made up her mind. Quickly, she started to go out of Stan's office and march right out the door, ignoring the fact that Stan was glaring at Roger playing with Fussy and went out the door. As she did so, she took a deep breath and tried to call out, "All right... wherever you girls are... you win! I made my decision! I don't know if you're watching me from nearby... or if... you can even hear me... but I'm going to do it. I'm cheating on my husband, and I'm going to be damn proud of it! And I'm going to do what I should have done a LONG time ago!"

Giving a nod, Francine turned and started to walk in a different direction. Little did she realize was that nearby, three familiar ladies were sitting nearby a bush, overhearing their conversation as they looked surprised.

"Well, what do you know?" Christie White said in surprise as she raised an eyebrow. "I didn't think she was able to actually pull this off."

"How do you know she's not lying or deceiving us?" The Asian girl, Katie asked as she did a pose, with some music following nearby.

"She's walking the furious walk, as if she discovered her man was cheating on her." Christie smirked. "That's how you know she's had it up to here."

Casey smiled as she pulled out a phone. "Shall we change the plans, then?"

"Well, just in case, we better follow her, but..." Christie nodded. "Have the entourage ready wherever she goes. Tell them the plans have changed and to give Francine all the support she'll need."

Casey and Katie nodded as the three girls went into the car as they followed in the direction Francine had taken, Casey pulling out her phone to send out a message to the other members of the Ladybugs.

* * *

Francine kept walking as she looked determined. As she walked and walked, she couldn't help but notice many woman standing around in the streets, all of them wearing Ladybug emblems on their shirts. She couldn't help but wonder if they were going to come after her and attack. But, much to her surprise, each one she passed, they gave her either a thumbs-up, or a waving of the fist. One even used two fingers to point to her lower half as she gave a grin. Francine looked surprised at first, but she was relieved as she realized that the Ladybugs had actually listened to her and called off the attack... at least, for the moment.

Pretty soon, she arrived at a very familiar place where this all began. Where the misunderstanding started... but today, Francine was not going to have this be a misunderstanding. And right in the corner of her eye, there he was, the familiar man that was standing near the door. The black haired young man with the small goatee, a small mustache, and the usual job clothes. She gave a smile as she started to walk over to the man.

After all, if she was going to have an affair, she may as well have it with the man they caught her with initially...

* * *

Okay, well, while this is a slow beginning, trust me, the mature stuff is going to come in time! Next time, Francine and the valet meet as seduction begins, with the Ladybugs watching in keen interest. Until next time!


	2. A Heated Love Affair

All right, time we get to the meat!

* * *

There he was, the valet that started the whole mess, the parking valet that Francine got caught with over the misunderstanding. Francine couldn't help but give a small smirk to herself as she put a hand on her hip and started to walk over to the valet, making sure to sway her hips. As soon as she approached, the valet looked up, and yelped a bit, recognizing the woman that he had ruined her dress for.

"Y-you?" Hector asked in surprise.

"Hello, Hector." Francine couldn't help but give a small, seductive tone to her voice. "How nice it is to see you again."

The black haired man with the short mustache wearing the black vest and blue shirt and nearly unzipped black pants looked rather nervous as he tugged on his collar. "What brings you back to Boo!?"

Francine screamed a bit, before shaking her head. "I am never going to get used to the place having that name." She then shook her head as she gave a small smile. "I wanted to talk about what happened last week... you know, when you spilled my drink on my dress... and that rooster in the closet..."

Hector yelped as he looked nervous. "You're not going to tell my boss, are you? I said-"

But then, much to the man's surprise, Francine leaned close and put a finger on his lips, shushing him as she said, in a rather seductive voice, "Why don't we talk inside, huh? Maybe we can talk inside... on your break?"

Hector raised an eyebrow in surprise, but nodded in curiosity as he said, "Si, I guess I could take my break now..."

Francine gave a smirk as she gave a seductive wink towards the man as she walked inside. As Hector followed her inside, looking nervous but curious, little did he or Francine realize was that nearby, a van was parked as the three familiar girls of the Ladybugs came out.

"Well, well..." Christie smirked as she crossed her arms. "She certainly knows how to win 'em over."

"I don't know about you, but I'm personally excited." Casey smiled as she pulled out some binoculars.

"Especially if we're seeing an initiation through to the end." Katie grinned as the three walked towards a nearby window and peeked in, just in time to see Hector and Francine sitting together at the same table.

* * *

As the two sat at the table, Francine stared Hector straight in the face as she gave a sigh. "I'm not going to lie, Hector. I'm planning on cheating with my husband, and I think you'd be quite a suitable first man to do my deeds with. Would you do me that favor, at least?"

Hector's eyes widened in surprise as he said in shock, "Oh... wow. I... honestly am not sure what to think. A cheating wife coming on to someone poor like me, someone who can't even afford pants with a zipper?"

Francine gave a small smirk as she winked, "If you have sex with me, I'll not only buy you nice pants, but a nice little shirt to go with it. But for now..." Francine growled seductively as she grabbed the pants and unbuttoned them. "...you won't need them for what I'm planning on doing with you..."

From outside, the Ladybugs watched in shock as Katie grinned, "My, my, going straight for the pants! Strong move!"

Hector looked surprised, first staring at his downed pants, which his underpants gave way to something quite large, about seven inches. Francine blushed heavily as she stared at the erection before her. Francine grinned as she grabbed the erection. "Oh... is that for me?"

Hector blushed furiously, before giving a big smile and nodded. Francine grinned as she started to lick the dick before putting it in her mouth, giving him a blow job as he began to moan and groan happily. He put his hands around Francine's head as he helped the blonde haired woman bob up and down on the sucked-on appendage. From the window, the Ladybugs watched intently as Casey said, "Oh my... showing off a little weakness before showing off the dominant side. You have to admit girls, Francine is quite handy!"

Christie and Katie nodded as they continued watching.

As Francine continued to suck the Valet Boy's dick, Hector groaned and moaned as his eyes started to lid over. In all his days, he never would have imagined that someone as hot as Francine would ever do him such a deed as cheating, but the more Francine's mouth felt his dick, the more he felt happy. Eventually, he groaned as he felt ready to explode. "Oh, oh, ma'am, I-I..."

Francine looked up as she gave Hector the eyes, as if to tell him to go straight ahead. Immediately, Hector groaned as he felt his dick blast his hot white liquid into the blonde housewife's mouth as she swallowed it all. Francine eventually moved back as she licked her lips.

"Hmmmm..." Francine grinned as she licked her lips. "Very good, very good indeed..."

Hector grinned happily as he blushed. "Oh, I feel like I'm in heaven, ma'am... very much in heaven..."

The Ladybugs watched from the window as Katie gave a grin. "Awwwww, that's so sweet... Francine just gave out a successful blowjob to a man not her husband!"

Christie gave a grin. "Well, girls, I think it's safe to say that-"

"Oh, but it's not over yet..." Francine's voice said, causing the Ladybugs to look back through the window in surprise as they saw Francine take off her pink dress, revealing herself in nothing but her pink panties... and no bra.

"Oh my, she wasn't wearing a bra?" Christie grinned. "Oh, that secret naughty girl, she's been holding out!"

Back inside, Hector's eyes widened in surprise as he looked over the near naked woman standing right in front of him, waking up the drooping member pretty fast. Francine grinned as she pointed to the young dick. "I knew your friend wouldn't be tired for very long... now, kiss me, Hector. Ravage me hard!"

Hector didn't need a second order as the valet immediately grabbed the blonde housewife and mashed his lips close to his as the two continued to make out, as Francine's eyes lidded over, thinking, "Oh my, Hector tastes so much like... like hot spicy tacos. Hmmmm... so good..."

Francine opened her mouth as Hector slipped his tongue in as they battled for dominance as Hector put Francine on the table. During that time, Hector was getting rid of the valet shirt and black vest as he was now completely naked. Francine was cleverly doing the save as she took off the panties and threw them to the side.

The Ladybugs gasped as Christie said, "Oh my goodness..."

"She isn't..." Casey raised an eyebrow.

"Would she?" Katie said.

Christie watched as she noticed Francine opened her eyes as she noticed quite a shine in them. Christie gave a big smile. "She is... and she would."

Casey and Katie gasped as they huddled, now more curious than before.

Inside, as the two kissing faces separated, Francine couldn't help but give a small grin as she winked at Hector. "Well, what are you waiting for, Hector? Put that bad boy inside me."

"Y-yes, ma'am!" Hector said, but not before Francine cupped her face.

"And none of that ma'am stuff. You call me Francine. You hear me?" Francine said.

"Y-yes ma'a- er, Francine." Hector said, looking just as excited as he was before as he positioned his dick near Francine's pussy. Then, with one swift thrust, he entered her as Francine gave a scream of delight. Hector started to move up and down, thrusting within her every time as he kept moving as Francine moaned and groaned. Francine gave a happy smile as she finally understood what it meant to cheat on her husband. This was probably the most fun experience that she could ever had, the feeling of love that Stan probably could never give her. Sure, she knew that as long as she had Stan, she'd be happy and provided for... but this was a brand new freedom that she never experienced. Let Stan have his puppy or whatever it is he'll focus on. She no longer cared for what Stan needs... and even if she were to have sex with Stan again, it wouldn't be the same. She wouldn't feel... happy. No, her happiness was now coming from another man... a man that wasn't the best financially, but he sure can get the job done.

"Oh, Francine, I'm cumming!" Hector said as he tried to pull out, but much to his surprise, Francine quickly crossed her legs around the valet as he looked at the housewife in surprise. "Are-are you sure about this?"

"I'm positively sure!" Francine said. "Make me feel loved! Make me feel dirty! Prove you're better than my husband in every way possible!"

The Ladybugs watched intensely as each of them gave a grin.

The valet groaned as he and Francine gave screams, cumming around the same time as Francine experienced an orgasm, feeling pretty happy as Hector shot his semen straight inside Francine's womb. After a couple minutes, Francine uncrossed her legs and gave a kiss to Hector, with the tired Hector kissing back.

"That was... quite amazing..." Hector smiled happily.

Francine gave a happy smile as she looked up at the boy. "Indeed, it is. And you know... I want to continue my affair... with you, if you don't mind."

"A-anything you say." Hector gave a nod. "Are you... doing anything tonight?"

Francine paused as she put a hand to her chin. "Oh, I don't know. My night seems to be pretty busy..."

It was right then, at the corner of her eye, she noticed three familiar ladies watching from the window. Christie noticed Francine looking over as she motioned for her to come over. The blonde haired housewife smiled as she looked over to Hector. "Tell you what. My... ride's going to be coming along soon. Let me get dressed and you try to get back to work... then... maybe I'll call you."

"Oh, yes, yes!" Hector grinned as he got up as the housewife and the valet started to collect their clothes.

* * *

About a few minutes later, outside the building, Francine walked out as she came face to face with the three familiar ladies, who seemed to be giving a grin as Christie said, "Well, Francine, I think you've proven us wrong. If you can cheat on your husband just like that, we got the dirt."

"Er, thanks..." Francine blushed heavily.

"It's a shame you're leaving the Ladybugs." Katie paused as she crossed her arms. "You really proved your worth as a member of our society."

"Yeah! The way you ordered that valet to ravage you, to caress you..." Casey grinned. "It was like watching Saturday night movies in the theater!"

Francine paused. "Wait, you watched all of that?" Before the three could answer, Francine put a hand to them, "Right, right, you still didn't trust me that I could do it."

"Well, we'll let you live. BUT if you so much say anything about the Ladybugs-" Christie frowned.

"That won't be necessary, girls." Francine said. "I've been thinking about it when I was having an affair with my valet... and I don't suppose that... well, that is..." Francine frowned. "I want to rejoin the Ladybugs. You three were right in cheating on your husbands! And now that I got to do it for myself... I find a new freedom in this. It's like, I don't ever want to go back to having sex with my husband! And even if I do, I'll never fully enjoy it. At least, not as much as I like doing it with other men."

Christie, Casey and Katie looked at each other as they gave a smile, before Christie pulled out the Ladybug pin from her pocket and gave it to her. "Well, in that case, welcome back to the Ladybugs, Francine. This time, as an official member."

Francine gave a squeal of delight as she took the pin and put it on her dress. Christie paused as she gave a grin, "Though I will admit, I didn't think you'd actually go that far with the valet. You weren't on... birth control pills, were you?"

The blonde housewife looked between the girls before grinning. "No, what you saw, was one hundred percent real. No pills, no birth control, and it wasn't one of my safe days!" Francine's eyes widened. "It wasn't one of my safe days... uh, what are the rules if we-"

"Francine..." Christie shook her head and grinned. "There's something else about the Ladybugs you need to know about. It's not just about cheating on men. Any males we have affairs with, we'll often get pregnant with their children."

"Children that aren't our husband's." Casey gave a grin as Francine looked in surprise.

"Wait, really?" Francine asked.

"Where did you think Betsy came from?" Christie grinned as she crossed her arms happily. "Because I'll tell you something right now, Francine, she certainly didn't come from Chuck."

Francine paused as she thought about it, remembering seeing how athletic Betsy was... like a certain coach was. Francine looked in surprise as she asked, "So, you're telling me Betsy's father is actually her coach?"

"What can I say, Francine?" Christie shrugged. "The Ladybugs and I get around a lot."

Francine paused to think about it for a second as she looked down... before grinning. "In that case... I'm not disappointing my fellow Ladybugs. Maybe he did impregnate me now, but... next time we do it, I'm making sure."

"Next time?" The three Ladybugs said in surprise before grinning.

"Now there is a true Ladybug right there!" Katie grinned.

Christie laughed as she turned to the blonde housewife. "Who knows, Francine? If you ever decide to divorce your husband and marry your valet... then..."

"Then I can cheat on him!" Francine grinned. "Because it's not just about one man."

"Right... but since you're a beginner... stick to the valet for now. Who knows? Maybe we'll romp around with your valet, while you play nicely with our boytoys." Christie grinned.

"Oooh, that sounds delightful!" Francine said, clasping her hands in excitement as the four girls huddled around each other in a hug as Francine lifted her eyes up towards the sky, putting her husband in the past... and looking forward to a new future filled with affairs and becoming a mother to multiple children.

* * *

Okay, that's it for this chapter, but this story isn't over yet! Next time, we'll update you on the relationship with Francine and Hector, along with Francine's new relationship with her new girlfriends, the Ladybugs as we'll see what happens afterwards to them... and how it'll affect the Smith family! Tune in next time!


	3. A New Discovery!

Okay folks, final chapter of this story! Let's see what'll happen with Francine and the Ladybugs having an interesting discovery!

* * *

FIVE MONTHS LATER...

Outside the Ladybugs's favorite restaurant, Les Pantalons Fancie, Christie, Katie and Casey were waiting patiently as Katie was adjusting her Ladybug pin, giving a smile.

"I sure hope Francine loves the surprise we're giving her..." Casey gave a small smirk.

"Oh trust me, she'll enjoy the surprise..." Christie said. "After all, a fellow Ladybug always makes sure we provide for our own..."

"Seems to me like she's been getting attached to that valet for quite a while." Katie smirked as she did a pose, with her usual musical cue playing, but Casey interrupted that cue.

"Katie, stop playing that music. I don't know why you play it every time you think something's funny!" Casey rolled her eyes.

"Hey, bitch! I'm just trying to lighten the mood!" Katie growled at the red haired woman.

Christie White, frowning, went between them as she put hands over the two girls about to cat-fight with each other. "Girls, girls! Let's not forget why we're here... we're here to make sure Francine has a wonderful time with us Ladybugs today!"

Casey and Katie looked down guiltily as Christie looked over to see a familiar red car driving by. Christie smiled as the familiar blonde haired woman came out of the car. "Here she comes now! Francine!"

The blonde turned her full figure as she gave a smile. "Hi, girls!"

Christie, Casey and Katie looked Francine over as Christie gave a whistle. Francine was wearing the light pink dress that the Ladybugs had fitted her for, with the edge of her boobs sticking out... but the only difference was that Francine had a little bit of a large appearance than before. Indeed, she was five months pregnant as the woman was rubbing her belly quite happily. Francine looked up and smiled at her new girl friends as she approached. "Hi, ladies! Ready for another day of... you know... hanging out?"

Christie gave a smirk. "Well actually, Francine, we have a bit of a surprise for you today. If you'll come with us, I'm sure you'll enjoy it..."

"Really?" Francine asked as she looked interested. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Christie smirked as she and the Ladybugs motioned Francine to follow. Francine looked curious, but followed anyway as Christie turned to the girl. "So, has the family figured out anything yet?"

Francine scoffed. "Nah, they don't have much of a clue about where I go. Hayley and Steve have their usual tiffs, Stan gave up on the dog after discovering she ran off with a homeless guy, and..." Francine paused. "I think the fish suspects something, but nobody really listens to him anyway."

"Oh yes, I think we know about that talking fish in the room." Katie frowned, then smiles. "Say, what about that weirdo guy that lives with you, the one with the weird dress. The girl who obviously looks like a guy?"

Francine knew she was talking about Roger, but shrugged as he said, "It's just a crazy guy that Stan puts up with... he has MPD, so I don't think we should worry about him anytime soon."

"Good, good..." Casey nodded as she rubbed her new friend's pregnant belly. "So, has Stan questioned your pregnant belly?"

Francine scoffed as she lowered her eyelids. "No, Stan just thinks I gained weight. Ugh, I can't believe it with that guy. If I were still being my old self, I'd try to take my revenge on Stan because I love him."

"Really?" Christie raised an eyebrow. "Do you still want to take your revenge?"

"Because I don't love him? Hell yeah!" Francine smirked, before pausing. "I also let Hector know about the kids..."

The girls smirked towards Francine as Christie said, "Oh, that's good. Let your valet know that your babies are his... how did he take the news?"

Francine laughed a bit. "Oh, you know how cute men are, Hector was worried and panicky, but I told him that I'd divorce my husband and marry him so that we could raise our children together..."

"Children?" Christie stopped as the girls turned to Francine in surprise.

Francine blushed as she admitted, "I went to the doctor a few days ago. He told me I was carrying twins."

Christie, Casey and Katie gave loud screams of joy as they hugged their new member, causing Francine to smile. "Thanks girls. But Stan's going to be very suspicious if he finds out the babies aren't his to begin with... and from what I remember him telling me, he thinks the perfect family should consist of one daughter and one son. No other kids running around."

Christie scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "Shows what he knows. You don't really care what he says, do you?"

Francine laughed. "You know, there would have been a time I thought Stan would be right... but he showed his true allegiance. He doesn't want a loving wife. He just wants a partner that he goes home to in order to see his own dream life fulfilled before him. Between you girls and me, Stan is a bit of an immature child at heart, who didn't want to let go of his dream life."

"And he works for the CIA?" Katie crossed her arms. "Francine, take my advice. Divorce that man whenever possible. Make sure you do it before those twins are born. Marry that valet if you have to, but remember our golden rule."

"A Ladybug should never show faithfulness to any man, even if said man treats you right!" Francine smiled, getting used to the Ladybug credo.

"You catch on fast." Christie smiled as the three Ladybugs stopped. "Well, we're here."

Francine paused as she looked up and noticed that they had stopped in front of a boxing gym. The blonde haired woman raised an eyebrow as she asked, "Why are we at this place?"

"Come inside, Francine. We'll show you." Christie said as she opened the doors and motioned for Francine to follow her and her fellow Ladybugs. Francine bit her lip, looking nervous, but shrugged as she came inside anyway. Inside the boxing gym, a lot of trained, muscular men, were practicing their muscles by punching bags and lifting weights in order to get fit. Christie, Casey and Katie looked over to Francine with a smile as Christie gave a whistle.

All the men turned their attention as they looked at the girls.

"Hey, it's the Ladybugs!"

"No way, they're here!"

"Marry me, Christie!"

The men then started to clamor around the Ladybugs as Christie gave a smile. "Settle down, boys, settle down. We came here today to help a new member get used to our five month visits here... may I introduce Francine Smith?"

Francine gave a nervous smile towards the staring boxers... before grinning as she lifted down her dress a bit to reveal a bit of her breast, sending the men to hoot and holler. Christie smiled as she turned to Francine, "You catch on quick." She then turned to the boxers as she said, "Now take it easy on our first-timer, she's five months pregnant."

The boxers held up their boxing glove arms and hooted as Francine gave a smile, before turning to her Ladybug friends. "Girls, you really shouldn't have!"

"Oh, think of it as a little gift from us to you." Christie said. "And don't worry, you'll find your right strong boxer."

"After all..." Katie grinned. "Every Ladybug must have a little cuddle time with a boxer at one point."

Francine giggled as she looked around... before noting something about a boxer in the back, with brown hair and some muscles, giving a wave. "Hmmmm... something is strangely familiar about that boxer in the back..."

Katie noticed and gave a smirk. "Ah, good choice." She then leaned over and whispers, "Between you and me, this man has a kink for Asian girls..."

Francine returned Katie's statement with a smirk as she pointed over to the man in the back. As Christie, Casey and Katie were already selecting their excited boxers, Francine decided to sway over to the boxer she chose as she fluttered her eyes towards him. "Hello, sweetheart."

"Hello, beautiful." The boxer grinned as he started to feel Francine's belly, gently rubbing it. "Have I seen you somewhere before?"

Francine gave a wink that only a Ladybug could pull off. "Maybe in your dreams."

The boxer grinned as Francine sat down on the boxer and rubbed her butt against his groinal area, causing the man to give a moan... as he gave a smile. "You remind me of a blonde girl I used to know."

"Oh really?" Francine wiggled her eyebrows. "What was her name?"

"I don't really know. I only saw her once, fifteen years ago. She was attending a small party to get away from the stress of family life. She was a little drunk though, so I don't think she remembers what happened... the point is, she was a damn good screw." The boxer grinned. "Not as good as these Asian girls, but still a good screw."

"Hmmm..." Francine lowered her eyelids. "You know, I was adopted by a Chinese family."

"Were you now?" The boxer smirked. "Well, then I guess you know Asian culture."

Francine gave a purring nod as he kissed her cheek, causing the girl to blush. The boxer smirked as he said, "You know, before I became a boxer, I was quite small for my age... a little skinny wimp fifteen years ago. When I had that screw with that dream girl, she convinced me that muscles were where it's at."

"Did she now?" Francine giggled.

"Yeah... she had blonde hair just like yours, and she had this nice frilly pink dress that she loves to wear..." The boxer said as Francine slowly stopped grinding and paused to think. "She said her husband worked for some secret organization... the FBI or somethin'..."

"The CIA?" Francine's eyes widened as she examined the boxer's face.

"That's the one. Said she needed to get away from a hyperactive daughter and her father trying to control the situation." The man said. "She drank quite a bit, and she had her way with me, but she's still a good screw if I ever had one... but thanks to her, she convinced me to train and get rid of the wimp glasses. I still have eyes for Asian chicks, but nobody's perfect. Well... Francine, was it? What would you prefer?"

"Uh, well..." Francine paused as she looked at the smiling boxer man and examined his face. Upon closer examination, it did resemble... her son's face! She gasped a little, before thinking about it. Had Francine been a hidden Ladybug LONG before her affair with Hector? She thought back towards the time BEFORE she married Stan. She did have that affair with the one guy while she was high before her wedding, but she didn't know whether Hayley was Stan's daughter or that guy's daughter, but said nothing. And Steve... she didn't remember anyone having brown hair in Stan's biological family... save for Betty, but her hair was more light brown. Steve's was a more dark brown. For a long time, Francine had thought that Steve was her and Stan's biological son, but... thinking about it, it didn't make sense. Although, her hair was mostly dyed blonde with some brown roots, to keep Stan happy, the brown hair could have came from Francine's side... but it didn't explain the face. Now as she looked at the pronounced boxer who once claimed he was a shy nerd... it made sense to her...

And how would she respond? Why, with a smile as she licked the man's neck. "Be gentle with me. I'm carrying twins."

"A honey job, then? That's fine with me..." The boxer said as he carefully carried Francine bridal style and took her to the back room...

* * *

"So, wait, let me get this straight..." Christie paused as she, Francine and the two fellow Ladybugs had departed from the boxing gym not too long after to hang out at the mall. "You're telling me that both of your children may not actually be your husband's?"

"Yeah..." Francine chuckled nervously. "Turns out, I think I just met Steve's real father..."

"And he didn't recognize you?" Katie gasped, before grinning. "Oh girl, you are bad!"

"And even before I married Stan, I also had sex with another man, so I'm not sure if Hayley's Stan's daughter or not." Francine said.

"You know how we can prove that?" Casey smiled. "Try to get them alone and get something from each of them that contains their DNA. Then come to us and we'll see if they're Stan's children."

"If they aren't?" Francine asked, raising an eyebrow.

Christie turned with a smile as the Ladybugs posed. "Then congratulations, Francine. You became a Ladybug BEFORE officially joining the Ladybugs, and you didn't even realize it..."

Francine paused to think about it, before giving a smile. "Girls? Can you promise me that you'll be there for the twins when they're born."

Christie, Casey and Katie looked at each other and whispered, before giving a smile as they turned to Francine, with Katie saying, "Give me some alone time with your son, and you have my word. If the boxer guy you hung out with is truly the father of your son, then maybe your son has a kink for Asian girls as well."

Katie then posed as her signature music played. Casey and Christie rolled their eyes as Christie put a hand on Francine. "We promise to see you through the birth of your twins... and any other future children you have with other men. Can you do the same for us?"

"Of course." Francine smiled as she looked at her three Ladybug friends. "Anything to help out my fellow Ladybugs."

The girls laughed as they started to go off, Francine giving a small smile as she looked between her new friends. She didn't need any man in her life. Just her new friends and her multiple children she was going to have in the future. As she looked down and rubbed her belly, she could feel her two twin boys kicking. Soon enough, her life would start to change...

But that would be a story for another time...

* * *

And that's it. That's the end of the story! I know it's short, but I left it open for more adventures with Francine and her new club. What future will they have together? Will Francine be the new head of the Ladybugs? How many children will they be able to provide for? Those questions and more will be answered another day... but for now, I hope you all enjoyed the story. Thank you all for reading!


End file.
